This invention relates to a thread feed device in a sewing machine which pays the thread out of the thread supply source before the thread take-up lever picks the thread up each time one stitch has been formed and more particularly, to a thread feed device which precisely pays the thread out of the supply source by a predetermined length or amount to thereby maintain a constant tension on the thread to produce a high quality sewn product.